Hurting Hamadas
by CalicoCas
Summary: Tadashi just thought it would be an average evening where he'd, for once, could come to work in the Lucky Cat Café with his parents. But when two masked men suddenly come out of the blue, he wished they just had closed the shop... something I came up with while watching a show on TV, based on a real story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I came with this idea a few days ago while I was watching a crime investigation show about crimes that happened and are hoped to be solved with the help of the audience. All respect to the family that suffered from this, I hope they recover soon from their injuries and traumas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, Disney and Marvel do. And Fall Out Boy of course, sort of**

Tadashi looked at the clock above the counter, 10:45 pm. They were about to close the shop, but a few customers left behind, as Tadashi looked at how they were hunched over their laptops he assumed they either were doing homework or overworking.

His parents together cleaning the coffee machines and the counter, while they gave him the job of the dishes, not that he minded, he loved to help someone. Because Hiro is still young he can't work in the café, normally they would call a babysitter or someone would stay home with him. Only tonight one of the few employees called last-minute that she wasn't feeling well and they didn't have time to call someone, so Tadashi, feeling bad for them, offered he would come to help. Luckily, Cass, their aunt, was willingly to go and watch Hiro for the night. She lived above the café, but she had worked the entire day and she was pretty tired of it.

At first they refused that Tadashi should come and said they could manage, but Tadashi wouldn't give up without a fight, well, sort of fight. So he pouted at them, saying that he would save the day for them and it was a good life experience.

Of course they surrendered, no one could resist the pouty-face.

At that moment he had no idea what the result of this was going to be, him just a twelve year old boy that wanted to help his parents, who he so dearly loved.

When the last costumer left, Tadashi was yawning, but trying to hide it from his parents to show that he wasn't tired and old enough to stay up late. They locked all the doors and set all the chairs on the tables, turned the light off and grabbed their stuff.

"Mom?" Tadashi asked.

"What is it Dashi?" she said looking back at him while giving the keys to unlock the door to his dad.

"Is it okay if I just go say goodbye to Mochi?"

"Go ahead, we'll wait for you." She rubs my hair, messing it up.

"Mooom! I finally got it to work!" She laughs at me and with a semi-grumpy face I walk up the stairs.

I see Mochi rolling on the sofa, leaving his hairs **everywhere**.

"Hey there buddy, giving aunt Cass some work for when she comes home, huh?"

He purrs appreciatively as I rub his belly, making the hairs fly of his fur in my face.

Tadashi pets his head one last time, deciding the darn cat is only keeping him away from his bed, which becomes more and more tempting.

"Seeya bud!"

He sprints down the stairs, almost falling off the final step.

"Tadashi, come, you have to get in bed as soon as possible!" His mom holds the door open for him as she calls out for him. "Coming mom." He responds.

"Yes, we are now walking towards the car. Tadashi is just saying goodbye to Mochi- Oh, wait, there he is." His father said into the phone. "See you in a little Cass." After saying that he hangs up the phone.

"Were you calling with aunt Cass dad?" Tadashi asked him.

"Just to be sure she wasn't worried," his mom gave his dad a look, "and to see if Hiro was in bed in time." He gives her a wink. Tadashi smiles at his parents, he might doesn't know anything about love, but he did know that his parents were very much in love. The kisses they stole from each other when they went to bed, when one went to the café and the other stayed home, he still thought it was a little gross, but it was sweet.

They got in the car and Tadashi sat on the middle back seat, his dad driving. His backpack was sitting between his legs on the ground. They drove around the back of the building and while he was looking out of the front window, he noticed something laying on the road.

"Dad watch out!" his dad now also notices the thing and brakes just in time, to discover it is a shopping cart.

The car stops and his his dad gets out and pulls the shopping cart back, when suddenly two masked men jump up behind him. He doesn't see them but Tadashi and his mom do.

He screams. "Dad! Watch out!" But the two men come for him and his mother. The door is jammed open and his mom is pulled out of the car with a scream. His dad now notices them and goes to the one that is not holding his mom.

The man yells at his mother that he wants money, but Tadashi knows that they don't have any, they always leave it in the café or put it in a safe. His mom and dad try to resist them, but it's to no avail. The men are stronger and Tadashi can see how they start to bleed and are bruised.

He was already trying to push the front seat out of the way, but once again it was stuck. When he finally got it he jumped out and started beating the man that was hurting his mom, he couldn't bare the sight of his mother on the ground, a puddle of blood forming around her body.

A fist comes towards my face, "NOO!" is the last thing I say, before the fist makes contact with my cheek.

 **(A/N) chapter 2 will be up soon, reviews are very welcome and tell if you want the story to become longer and not be a two-shot!**

 **Love,**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) so sorry for late update! School is a straight bitch and even in the summer break. I managed to find a spare moment to write this. Also I accidently changed the POV and only realized it after writing about three pages, so yeah I'm too lazy to change it. Deal with it.**

 **Disclaimer: sigh**

Hurting hamadas chapter 2

 _A fist comes towards my face, "NOO!" is the last thing I say, before the fist makes contact with my cheek._

I get slammed to the ground and there's for sure a cut in the back of my head, I know because I feel something warm in my neck and I assume it's blood. Dizzy I sit up a little, the man who punched me continued on hurting my mom and my dad is doing a great job resisting them, but I can see he is losing his strength to fight back.

My mom turns her head a bit so she can look me in the eye, she motions with her hand for me to run. With my eyes I try to tell her I don't want to leave them, that I'm scared. "I love you Tadashi…" she manages to bring out. "now… GO." One of the men notices she is still conscious and jumps back on her.

I jump up and start to stumble away, making sure they don't see me, and even though I'm dizzy I manage to run away from the horrible scene happening behind me.

My legs feel heavy and my mind is fogged, I feel like I could faint any second, but resist it knowing if I'd faint I might not be able to help my parents. Mom meant for me to run and stay away so I would be safe. She knows me, she knows I will call for help and return. I always want to help them. That's how we got into this mess in the first place, I **had** to come with them to help, instead of staying home altogether and be safe.

When I reach a small diner, I head towards the door so I can ask for help, but I trip over a loose tile and crash into the front window. I feel my nose crack and blood streams down, over me into my shirt, but also against the window of the diner.

Luckily the diner was still opened and a few customers and employees come rushing out, one grabs me and puts me down and holds my face up with his hand.

"Quick! Call an ambulance and grab the First Aid Kit!" the man orders at an employee. He looks me in the eye and lightly touches my nose.

I cough, "Please, sir… my-, my parents, they're…" I point in the direction of where I came from. "Behind the Lucky Cat Café."

"What? Are they being attacked? Or robbed?"

"Both, you have to…" I grunt, my nose is hurting very bad now. "be quick, they were injured very bad!"

"Roland! Kath! Mitch! Down the road, the Hamada's are being attacked, Tadashi says they were badly injured. May, you call an extra ambulance and send it to their café!"

He looks back at me and I see the worry in the man's eyes. Vaguely I recognize him, I think he sometimes came into the café for his break. my thoughts are interrupted when I suddenly feel even dizzier and my head starts to tilt a little.

"Stay with me boy! An ambulance is on its way." He picks me up in his arms and carries me back inside. I feel how I get laid down on the bar and the black spots that had started to appear in my vision clear away, also I notice my ears were doing weird because everything sounds suddenly clearer.

"But I need to help them." I choke out, my nose is hurting very bad now.

"No Tadashi. You stay here. I'm getting some bandages, you have a cut on your head."

I don't listen to him and jump of the bar. My feet are heavy, but I manage to get of the diner since no one expected me to run.

Soon I reach the spot where I left my parents. The people the bartender sent here are trying to get control of the men, but they managed to get them away from my parents. Or did they have to get them away?

My mom lays stiff on the ground, staring at the night sky. A few meters away lays my dad, doing the same. When suddenly it hits me. They're not looking at the night sky. They're not doing anything.

They're dead.

A scream breaks out of my throat and I see the three people and the two men all look up at me, startled by the scream. I sink to the ground at my mother's body and grab her cold and in blood covered hand.

"No… Mama…" I look at my dad's body and tears start spilling down my cheeks. "Dad!" All energy disappears from my body and I slump over her body, my head on her chest hoping I would feel her hands caressing my head like she always used to.

Like when my hamster died a few years ago, I found him at night and ran to my parents bedroom and jumped on her, she was fast asleep but soon I felt her hands caress my, then long, hair and make shushing sounds to calm me down. She immediately knew what was wrong, she always knew.

Except for now. Now, she was dead. Gone. Never coming back. And I could've stopped it, but I didn't.

"You can let go of her now, boy." A low and manly voice says.

I slightly turn my head and see a kind looking police officer standing behind me, hand stretched out for me to take it. Angry, I shake my head. "It's my fault, it's all my fault."

"No it's not, come on, you have to let her go."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry but we can't leave you like this." His eyes grow sad as he grabs my shoulders and wriggles me loose from my mom.

"No! let me go!" I yell at him as he hands me over to a female cop who takes me in her arms and hugs me. I surrender and cry against her, not caring about who she is, just wanting to cry.

More police and a ambulance arrive. I see how a few cops cuff the men and push them into a police van, my parents' bodies are put in body bags and their eyes closed.

"They're gone." I say in between cries. "I'm so sorry for you. Let's get you in the car and get you something warms to drink. Do you like hot chocolate?"

"Only my mother's…"

"I can give you mine, that's everything I have."

I look up at her and can see her kind and compassionate smile barely through the tears, but it's enough to trust her. She guides me into a police car and puts a blanket around my shoulders, another cop hands me a cup of hot chocolate. I thank him and stare blankly into space.

"Do you want me to stay with you or do you want me to go?"

I look up at her, "Stay, I need company." The last words are only partly audible since I start to cry again and my shoulders shake so bad, my choco almost spills over the edge.

She takes over the cup and puts an arm around my shoulder, lazily I rest my head on her shoulder. She starts to caress my head and when I close my eyes I pretend she is my mother.

She is older than my mother and she has a strong accent that I can't really place, but she feels safe no matter how.

Randomly, I think back to my parents and tears start flowing again. I wish they were here to comfort me, or Hiro, or even aunt Cass. Just someone close to me.

My thoughts get interrupted. "Boy? We need to ask you some questions. Is that okay Sheila?" the cop, or Sheila, nods at the man and gives my shoulder a small squeeze and them leaves the car. Being immediately replaced by the other cop.

"Hello, I'm officer Guang, but you can call me Brendon." He shakes my hand and I nod.

"I'm Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada."

"I'm sorry about your parents Tadashi. Can you tell me what happened exactly? Give every detail, so we can punish the culprit rightfully."

I tell him what happened. From how they first were planning to close the café for the night, but I insisted to come, to the point where I was laying on the bar counter in the diner.

I started crying again somewhere halfway through the conversation and Brendon threw an arm around my shoulders and said that w had all the time of the world and I could let it all out.

When I was finished, my eyelids fell so heavy I promptly fell asleep. The last thing I remember was Brendon laying a blanket over me and giving me a warm smile full of sympathy.

 **(A/N) I planned this to be a two-shot, but I actually enjoy writing this and have some good ideas for future chapters, sooo…. More is coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Big Hero 6 and I have respect for the people whose story I based this on.**

Confused, I shoot up and become aware of the sweat drenching my brows. My eyes dart around the room and I recognize Hiro's and mine bedroom at aunt Cass' home. I wipe the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand and want to lay back into the bed when the memories of last night come back.

I grunt loadly and bury my face in my hands, starting to sob. The bedroom door swings open and Cass hurries herself to my side, throwing her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Tadashi, I'm so sorry." She whispers in my ear. From the corner of my eye I see Hiro shyly standing in the doorway. He seems to doubt whether he should join or stay there, bbut when he looks up at my face he also starts to cry and soon the three of us are crying on my bed, arms around each other.

I take Hiro's face in my hands and look him in the eye. "Hiro, I'm so sorry, but I promise you I will take care of you. I'll make sure you'll be safe and won't get hurt, ever."

"I-I…" He stammers as he tries to answer, but the tears win it and he buries his face into my shoulder. I put my hand on his upper neck and hold him close, making sure that he feels safe and okay.

"What time is it?" I ask Cass while wiping tears away with my blanket.

"Late, you both have to go to sleep. Oh and you will be living here for the upcoming time." I nod.

"Come on little brother, we're going to sleep."

"Can I lie with you, Tadashi?"

"Yes, come."

I held my blanket up for him to crawl in and move to the furthest end of the bed myself, making enough space for the two of us. I put one arm around him and rest my head on top of his, feeling him drifting off rather quickly.

 **(A/N) Well guys, it took me some time, but this is the last chapter. Sorry if it's not what you hoped for, but it's the best I can do right for supporting me to continue this, I'm rather satisfied with the result. Hope to see you again at my other stories3 Love Nikey.**


End file.
